


You forgot me

by boredomsMuse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light Swearing, M/M, and also a shameless i really like klance thing, mostly an exploration of Lance's character th, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance has always cared a little too much about what other people think about him.  </p><p>Keith's never cared at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You forgot me

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this wasn't the first klance fic i had an idea for but its the first i wrote  
> it was also a touch weird to write because my brothers name is keith

Don’t let them know you’re smarter than them or they’ll say cruel words, if you’re unlucky they’ll hit you and you’re usually unlucky. 

 

Don’t let them know you can cook and clean and sew or they’ll call you a girl like it’s an insult.  Don’t let them know that you don’t think it’s an insult or they’ll hit you.

 

Don’t let them know that you think toned abs are just as attractive as breasts or they’ll _definitely_ hit you.

 

In fact don’t stand out at all or you’ll end up hurt.

 

Those are the things that Lance learnt at school, forced to interact with boys his age but bigger and stronger and much, much crueller. 

 

The cruel kids taught him that some of his family were a much crueller as well.  His uncle who scoffed at him for doing ‘girly’ things, his father that glared at the women walking hand in hand and the man who kissed his boyfriends cheek. 

 

Together they taught Lance to help the freshman who aced all his classes but had trouble making friends by taking beating for it.  To help the classmate who had trouble reading aloud by making a fool of himself.  To help the boy who got caught drooling at Shiro poster by drawing the attention to himself.

 

It hadn’t prepared him for Keith at the Garrison.  Keith, the attractive, perfect, top of the class that couldn’t care less about the girls at his feet or the boys at his throat.

 

The Keith that kissed him behind the school.  The Keith that said he was fine being private.  The Keith that urged him to be better, to make it to second in the class never quite good enough to beat him. 

 

The Keith that got into fights.  The Keith that punched a teacher and got kicked out of school because of it.  The Keith that dropped off the face of the Earth after and never so much as said goodbye.

 

The cruel kids had prepared him for that heartbreak, really.  He slipped into the same actions he did when their words hurt.  He flirted and he showed off and he didn’t let anyone think he took anything serious.  If it wasn’t serious it wouldn’t hurt, he told himself.

 

Besides, he still had Hunk.

 

“No word from Keith?”  Hunk asked weeks after the red jacket mullet styling boy was gone.

 

“Ha.  That asshole?  Why would I have even checked if he’d messaged me?”  Lance had scoffed, not looking at his best friend.  His only friend.  Hunk had shrugged then but later he’d stolen Lance an ice-cream sundae.

 

Pidge was new when he was shoved into their group.  He was new, smart, and short and Lance took a glance at him and decided he had to protect the boy from the bigger, crueller kids and the teachers that liked to work him up.  Talking up, acting out, getting in fights, sneaking out.  Whatever it took so that he got the bulk of it, though that wasn’t everything.

 

No one knew what he was doing and he was only still in the school because the garrison couldn’t afford to lose their other best pupil, even if he didn’t often reflect his potential.  But that was okay.

 

He never thought about Keith now, even with all the reminders the teachers liked to give him.

 

That’s what he told himself at least.

 

* * *

 

 

And the he saw Keith.  For a moment he saw red, for another everything was blurry. 

 

Keith didn’t even remember him. 

 

How did this stupid, annoyingly perfect, jerky, asshole manage to break the heart he’d already broken again?  In the moment Lance decided he hated Keith. 

 

And then they were too busy saving Shiro and it wasn’t like he could actually do anything about it.

 

 

In the hut Lance’s hero offered him a hand that was metal, a hand that was alien and Lance hesitated.  But Shiro was still Shiro, someone Lance considered amazing, it was simply that Shiro had been hurt by someone and Lance wasn’t going to make that worse.  He smiled and shook Shiro’s hand.

 

* * *

 

 

The Princess was beautiful.  She was gorgeous and had an accent and the fact that Keith was there to watch Lance drool over her made it better.  Let him think that Lance was over him, the blue pilot thought, because he was.  Totally over him.

 

Keith found him that night, after the attack, after everything.  Lance just wanted to sleep.

 

“What are you doing?”  Keith demanded.  Lance almost told him the truth.  Instead he rolled his eyes.

 

“Uh, going to bed?  Duh?”  He played dumb.

 

“Don’t give me that crap Lance, you know what I mean.”  The red pilot growled back.

 

“Oh you mean with the Princess.”  He smirked.  “That’s pretty obvious isn’t it?  If you’re going to try and win her heart, just know I’ve already won it.”  Lance added, in the tone that he used to flirt and joke.

 

“Really?  That’s how you’re playing this.”  Out of the corner of his eye Lance saw Keith’s hand twitch.

 

“You started it.”  Lance shrugged, turning and leaving and not looking back.

 

* * *

 

 

Rover without Pidge meant that wasn’t Rover.  The second that thought connected he was protecting Coran, he didn’t even think about it.  When it exploded he couldn’t be happier that he always kept an eye out for Pidge.

 

Expect, possibly, for the fact that he was pretty sure he was dying.  That put a downer on the whole thing, really.

 

When he woke up in the pod it took a while for him to remember what Keith called a ‘moment’ but when the red pilot asked about it he lied.  He couldn’t let himself actually think that Keith cared about him.  His heart really, really couldn’t take that.

 

* * *

 

 

It was while they were saving the Bulmera that he feels it again.  The spark that drew him to Keith in the first place.  Keith is smiling at him again and Lance gets that feeling again, the one where he really wants to kiss Keith.

 

After everything’s over there’s was knock at his door.  Lance frowned and opened the door, surprised when he saw Keith standing there, leaning cooly against the door frame.

 

“Hey.”  The black haired boy greeted.

 

“Uh, hey.”  Lance replied lamely.  “What’s uh, what’s up?”  He tried to copy Keith’s relaxed look and failed.  It made the other chuckle and Lance glared. 

 

“Can I come in?”  Keith prompted and Lance moved out of the way quickly.

 

“O-oh, uh, yeah.”  He stuttered before clearing his throat and moving aside.  “Sure thing.”  He’s been so good at this, the faking hatred and not hurt and not in love.  Then Keith had to go and make him fall in love just a little bit more tody.  Keith walked in and Lance let the door shut behind him.  There was a beat of silence, Keith just looking at him and Lance looking back.  And the Keith was pressing him against a wall and they were kissing. 

 

Lance’s first thought was that Keith hasn’t changed.  He always loved to press Lance up against whatever was nearest when they kissed.  His second thought was that Keith’s lips still familiar and warm and stupidly perfect.  His third thought was that Keith’s hair is still stupidly fluffy.  His fourth was wondering when he tangled his hands in Keith’s hair.

 

When they part he was panting.  He opened his eyes and stared into Keith’s lidded ones.  A million and one things he could say, he wanted to say. 

 

“You left me.”  Is the first thing he breathed against the others lips.  Keith chuckled.

 

“I was kicked out of school, I didn’t leave you.”  He rolled his eyes. 

 

“You didn’t even say goodbye.”  Lance glared.

 

“I… Okay, yeah, I didn’t do that.”  Keith admitted.

 

“And you didn’t send me letters or messages or _anything_.”  Lance huffed.  “And _then_ to top it all off you didn’t even _remember_ me!” He added, pushing Keith away from him.

 

“I thought that’s how you would have wanted me to act!  You didn’t want anyone knowing!”  Keith defended.

 

“How the hell would want to be forgotten?!”  Lance snapped.  “Do you have any idea how much that hurt?  I fucking, I went against so much shit I know to go out with you.  Do you have any idea what people would have thought if they found out?”

 

“Why would you care about any of that shit Lance?  Who cared what they think?”  Keith rolled his eyes.

 

“I did, _do._ ”  The blue pilot huffed.  “I care what they think.  I care if they think I’m gay and they think the best ‘cure’ is a beating.  I care it my dad suddenly thinks I’m a disgrace.  I was trying to get all over that for you and you forgot about me!”  He shouted.  Keith looked shocked into silence.  After a moment he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“I’m sorry.”  He mumbled, sighing.  “I didn’t… that’s never been an issue for me.”  He admitted.

 

“I know that.”  Lance muttered, looking away.

 

“I know you do.”  Keith sighed.  “And I didn’t consider… I’m sorry, fuck, I didn’t,” Keith took a moment to collect himself, taking a breath and trying again.  “I didn’t forget you.”  He said.  “I wasn’t allowed to contact anyone at the school and I just… I thought you wouldn’t want anyone knowing so I figured pretending I forgot you was the best idea.”  He explained.  “I didn’t think about how you felt after all that.  I’m sorry.”  He frowned.  “Could… you give me another chance?”  He asked, no longer looking at Lance.

 

Lance hesitated.  “You didn’t forget me?”  He eventually mumbled out, getting a chuckle in response. 

 

“No you dork, I didn’t forget you.”  Keith promised.  “I could never forget you.”  He smiled, racing his face to look at Lance and his hand to brush the others hair out of his face.  Lance relaxed a little and smiled back.

 

“Okay.”  He breathed before tensing again.  “I… I don’t want to tell them.”  He mumbled after a moment.  “I uh, not yet.”

 

“It’s okay.”  Keith smiled back.  “I can deal with not telling anyone.  But, just, could you try not to lay it on so thick with Allura?” 

 

“I can try doll, but I’m just so charming.”  Lance smirked, causing Keith to chuckle and roll his eyes. 

 

“Whatever you say Lance.”  And then they were kissing again. 

 

Lance wasn’t sure how long they made out for but the last thing he remembered was falling asleep against the stupidly warm body of the stupidly attractive Keith for the first time in forever, mumbling.  “Night mi amor.” 

 

He woke up without Keith, but when the red pilot kissed his cheek when there was no one around he knew everything was fine.

 

* * *

 

 

No one knew, as fair as Lance was aware at least.  Keith and Lance stole kisses and nights when they got the chance and no one had any clue. 

 

“Lance!”  Keith screamed and really, Lance thought, that was dumb because it was Keith that got in the way of the ship’s gun.  Lance had just pushed him out of the way.

 

And he’d been hit.

 

Was that why he was bleeding?

 

Oh, he was bleeding. 

 

“Lance, Lance stay with me.”  That was Keith he sounded… almost like he was crying.  Where were they?

 

“Keith?”  He mumbled.  It was dark.  Did he even has his eyes open?

 

“Lance, oh thank god you’re not dead.”  Keith murmured.  Were they moving?  Running?  Suddenly he felt himself in one of the pods.  Again.  Lance froze and tried to move out, clinging to Keith.

 

“No.  Not this thing.”  He whimpered, clinging to his… boyfriend?

 

“Please, it’ll heal you.”  Keith pleaded and Lance hesitated before releasing him.

 

“O-okay.”  He gulped.

 

“Thank you Lance.”  Keith mumbled, starting to pull away.  He paused to kiss the injured pilots cheek.  “For saving my life.”

 

No one ever thanked him for helping before, not even Coran, and he’d never minded.  It was nice to hear. 

 

* * *

 

 

When he woke up Keith was ready to catch him.

 

“You stink.”  Lance yawned, resting on him.  “Please tell me you haven’t been waiting this whole time.”  The thought drew a touch of blush on his cheeks.

 

“So what if I have.”  Keith huffed.  “I’m glad you’re okay.  Don’t do that again.”

 

“I should be saying that to you.”  Lance grinned. 

 

“You’re the one injured.”  Keith rolled his eyes. 

 

“Not anymore I’m not.”  Lance smirked back.  He stood a little straighter but remained leaned on Keith.

 

“It’s good to see you’re awake Lance.”  Shiro smiled and Lance blushed, looking up to find the whole time.  He stopped leaning on Lance.

 

“You have got to stop ending up in those things dude.”  Pidge grinned.  “I bet you’re just trying to sleep on the job.”

 

“Uh, in that case I have a headache and need a freeze-y pod.”  Hunk added in.

 

“It is good to see you up Paladin.”  Coran grinned.

 

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”  Allura asked.

 

“I’m fine.”  Lance assured.  “Actually I feel better than ever really.”  Here he stood surrounded by people who had been worried about him and who were happy to see him awake.  It was nice, but he wanted to kiss Keith right now, or hold his hand, or something to assure that he really had been in time to save Keith, that he was okay.

 

They wouldn’t care, right?  Yeah, some of them were bigger than him but none of them were crueler.  He took Keith’s hand.

 

“Could really do for some food though.”  He commented.

 

“Got it.”  Keith smiled after a moment of surprise.

 

“About time.”  Coran huffed.  “Hand it over Shiro.”  Shiro sighed and handed Coran a few coupon tickets that had been passed out as a gift a while back. 

 

“I don’t believe it.”  Pidge frowned.  “How would this even…”  The yellow pilot began to try to think of how they’d missed it.

 

“I do not understand.”  Allura frowned.  “I had believed Lance was attracted to females.”

 

“Oh he is.”  Hunk hummed.  “He’s Bi.”  He began to lunge into a full explanation of Lance’s sexuality and as the blue pilot walked towards the kitchen with his Official BoyfriendTM he decided not to think of how Hunk might have figured it out.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Lance was second only to Keith in class and just pretends to be an idiot because:  
> 1\. Fighter pilots are clearly ranked so its probably on the top pilot in class that gets to be the fighter pilot, meaning it would have only been Keith until he was kicked out  
> 2\. Look at how he first flies blue and then seconds later when shit gets serious and he flies blue so much better  
> 3\. The first training simulation where he does _better_ than Keith
> 
> The fact he's better at dodging and he pretends not to be as good as he is is also why i headcanon he was bullied physically by classmates.


End file.
